


Up All Night

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [41]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, baby naming, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 41 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Asher Forrester (telltale game of thrones) & Sansa Stark (game of thrones) with the prompt: Go back to sleep.





	

“You go- I’ll hold open the door.” Rodrik told his brother. The man held onto the base of his neck and pressed his forehead to his for a moment. “Iron from Ice.” He whispered.

Asher shut his eyes tight as he felt tears try to fall. “Iron from Ice.” He repeated before he opened his eyes and left. He ran out the gates, a sick feeling in his gut as he heard them shut. 

“Don’ look.” Beskha told him as she saw the sight. Still Asher could not help it and turned to look back at the sight. It was a horrible one as he saw his brother shot with an arrow. Then Rodrik turned for just moment to look at his brother.

Rodrik smiled at his brother and then a moment later a swore was driven through him.

 

Asher woke with a jolt as he did every time this happened. He did not have this dream often but when he did it always ended in that moment. He saw his brothers death then he woke with a start each time. He was covered in sweat and his heart raced as he looked around his chambers. Asher wiped away the sweat from his face and took in a deep breath.

He had to remind himself that it was just a dream and nothing more. Rodrik had died but Asher had seen none of it. They had to leave quickly in that moment so he could not stay to watch as his brother died right before him.

Part of Asher felt guilty for that, for not being there to see his brother in those last moments. Still he knew that Rodrik would not have wanted that for him. He would not have wanted Asher to see him suffer like he must have in that moment.

Asher finally started to shake the thought of it and felt himself grow tired. It was a sort of exhaustion that not only filled his body but his mind as well. He felt ready to lie back down with his wife and rest. Wife. It was a strange word that he never thought he would be saying but still he had married the Lady Sansa a few moons ago.

The man turned to look at her and was surprised to see her wide awake glancing up at him. He must have woken her with his moving around and he felt horrible for it. “Did I wake you Sansa?” Asher asked as he looked down at her.

“Yeah you were yelling- did you have the dream again?” Sansa asked as she sat up, stroking her husband’s cheek as she watched him. Her face was painted with a look of concern that nearly brought him peace if it had not been for one thing.

“It’s alright ‘m fine, Sansa. Go back to sleep- the babe needs lots of rest.” Asher told her, rubbing the swell of her belly.

“You need me more than I need sleep. Besides Rodrik is awake just like we are.” Sansa told him. She moved his hand to a different spot on her belly so that he could feel the babe moving around in her belly.

Asher smiled, his thumb stroking absent circles over the spot where the babe moved. “Are you sure that you want to name him Rodrik? I like the name Robb too.” He told her, feeling guilty that she would name their son after his brother and not hers. 

“When we have our next son he will be Robb but our first son will be Rodrik.” Sansa told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

The two of them moved to lie back with Sansa curled up against Asher. Her absently rubbed her back as they laid there, staring up at the ceiling. “And Mira for our daughter?” He asked as he glanced up at the wooden panels of the ceiling. 

“Catelyn first and then Mira.” Sansa told him as she closed her eyes.

“Catleyn it is.” He told her with a yawn before he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.


End file.
